


enseña tus heridas (así la curará)

by peterneds



Series: fictober '19 [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Podfic Welcome, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Short & Sweet, Spider-Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/peterneds
Summary: Miles hops down from the sink and gathers their supplies in his backpack. “Anything else to add to your fatherly lecture?”Peter scoffs even as he ruffles Miles’ hair. He’s such a dad sometimes.“Actually, yes. So let’s continue without any interruptions, shall we?”Miles huffs his agreement as he’s ushered out of the bathroom, Peter at his heels. “Ready to hear the end of it now.”/title from 'solamente tú - en directo' by pablo alboran & diana navarro





	enseña tus heridas (así la curará)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "It's not always like this."

The math and physics behind how Peter can visit him almost twice monthly in his dimension are enough to make his head hurt on a good day - much less on a day filled with casualties and punches and bruises. 

But he’s here. That’s all Miles needs to understand. 

Peter’s tending to Miles’ wounds as he leans against the sink in the convenience store bathroom. He’s got a makeshift first-aid kit sat on the floor next to his feet. They weren’t kidding with the convenience thing, Miles thinks. It’s funny, stupid, but he doesn’t laugh. 

“Is it always like this?” Miles asks, wincing as Peter cleans a cut on his forehead. 

Peter sighs in that way that adults do when they think a topic is too complicated to explain. “No,” he says finally. “It’s not always like this.”

Miles gives him a look of disbelief.

“I know, kid, you don’t believe me. And it’s hard to believe when you see so many bad things in a day, every day,” he tells him as his tongue peeks out in concentration. “There,” he says softly as he stands back to admire his finished work - Miles’ cleaned and bandaged face. 

Miles hops down from the sink and gathers their supplies in his backpack. “Anything else to add to your fatherly lecture?”

Peter scoffs even as he ruffles Miles’ hair. He’s such a  _ dad  _ sometimes.

“Actually, yes. So let’s continue without any interruptions, shall we?”

Miles huffs his agreement as he’s ushered out of the bathroom, Peter at his heels. “Ready to hear the end of it now.”

“Perfect,” Peter says, shooting a thumbs up at the clerk as they exit. “It won’t always be like this all of the time but you gotta understand that it’s not your fault. You can’t play God - or Buddha - or whoever tickles your fancy. You’re not the master of life or death, you know. You’re just a helping hand.”

And Miles does know. Really, he does understand that he’s just a kid who somehow is able to provide help to those who need it, whenever he can. But he also can’t help but feel like he  _ should  _ be able to save everyone. Like his powers and his abilities should be enough to get everyone home. To make sure everyone is safe. 

He sighs and asks, “how do you deal with it? When you can’t save somebody?”

Peter stops to look at him with a knowing smile. Miles asks, “what?” before he gathers his surroundings and finds the mural he painted of Uncle Aaron. 

He feels a pang in his chest for what he lost. It never stops hurting, but he’s learned how to manage it, at least a little. He comes here to talk to him sometimes, let him know how school is going, any new projects he needs advice on, if something goes wrong. Of course, he wishes he’d hear answers rather than talking to a literal brick wall, but it’s all he can ask for, and at least he has that. 

“You talk about it,” Peter says, wrapping an arm around Miles’ shoulder. “You got me, Gwen, the whole Spider-gang. And you’ve got your  _ parents _ ,” he says pointedly, nudging his shoulder. “And your roommate. And him,” he tilts his head towards Uncle Aaron’s painted face. “You can’t bear the whole burden of the job on your own, kid.” 

Miles is smiling and maybe a little tearful as he nods. “I know, Peter. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he says and wraps him in a hug. “Now, are you ready to decompress further with our favorite burgers?”

Miles can’t contain the tears that slip out with his laughs. “Yeah,” he agrees and smiles back at Uncle Aaron as they walk away from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from my favorite song ever listen to it [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/2L36N9kgbmK0IyUKUkCRWq?si=vTkBB5DvR6uy4lB9BgjkGA)  
not my best work but its ok!!! right!!!!! i also sucked at tagging this fic so if u have any tags i should use tell me!!!
> 
> prompts are always welcome & encouraged! here's where to find me  
hcllnd on twit & tumblr  
ree182 on spotify for interwebs playlist
> 
> (title roughly translates to: show your wounds, it will heal them)


End file.
